desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Come In, Stranger
Come In, Stranger is the fifth episode of Desperate Housewives Synopsis The episode starts with Alberta Fromme. She was going on a vacation and called Susan to take care of Mr. Whiskers, her cat. While Susan and Julie went to feed him, someone broke into the house. The burglar left while Susan was in the house. He left a screwdriver and didn't take anything. The news of the break-in spread over Wisteria Lane like wildfire. A meeting was held at the Scavos' to find something to do about it. Ida Greenberg announced that she had a peeper, Bob Fisk announced that an unnamed organization was tapping their phones, and Helen Vale talked about a "gang" that egged her minivan. Officer Thompson gave safety tips and suggested a neighborhood watch would be the best for the community. Susan shows him the screwdriver evidence. He took it to get finger-printed. The wives stay to help clean up after the meeting. Andrew and Danielle are going to camp the next day, which is why the meeting wasn't held at Bree's house. While Lynette is talking to Bree, she asks her to recommend Porter and Preston to Barcliff Academy. Bree is initially worried that her word would no longer be accepted their becase she wants to get her grandchildren into the school. When Gaby and Susan take out the trash, they stop and all four of them listen to Paul and Zach fighting from the across the street. It was the second time that week. The next day, Mama Solis makes a “surprise” visit at her daughter-in-law’s house. However, it was Carlos that suspected Gabrielle to be cheating so he asked his mother to come stay with them to keep an eye on Gaby (14:00). Lynette and Tom are in an interview with the headmaster at Barcliff. Tom noticed that he owns a yacht. The headmaster tells them that Bree told him that they were identical and they are always looking for diversity in their students and they'd make great additions to the school. He added the twins to the "must meet" list. Being on the must meet list meant that the boys would be observed by the school. Bree is in the NRA and owns "like four guns". The officer asks Susan out. At first, she denied his offer. After he got a call for a "hostage situation", he guilted her into saying yes. He later said said that it was actually a call for a T.V. being on too loud. Gaby went outside to do her yoga and had a talk with Carlos. Carlos then went back inside to talk with his mother. She was knitting while he told her that Gaby may be cheating on him. He starts to cry and Mama slapped him. Her husband cheated on him with a waitress and left him. Lynette has deviced a plan to get the twins to behave fo their observation. She exercised them and made them dig a pool until they were tired out. This plan worked. Gaby gets a text message from John to meet him at the motel. She tells Mama that she was going to the store. Mama then invites herself and stays with Gaby the entire time they're shopping. Susan then tells Mike about the cop and that he asked her out. He told her that he didn't have an opinion and that his life is complicated right now. Mike tlls someone that he was the one who broke into Mrs. Frome's house. We find out that he has a secret life from the one he's showing to Wisteria Lane. Zach is trying to revarnish the wooden floor where his mother killed herself and where he cleaned up her blood. Bree invites him over for dinner. Lynette fills in the hole that the boys dug to tire them out from her plan. She told Susan that it was created by gophers. Susan married Karl after dating him for only a couple of months. Gaby visits John when Mama is watching her Mexican soap operas John waited at the motel for three hours and saved his lunch money for a month to pay for it. They made plans for tomorrow at the front entrance of the mall after school. Lynette tells Tom that Barcliff wants a donation of 15, 000 dollars to make sure that they are excepted into the Academy. She told them that they can't afford it. Tom suggests homeschooling the twins and that doesn't go over well with Lynette. Bree made plum pudding for her dinner with Zach. During the dinner, she tells him about her mother's death. Her mother was hit by a car around Christmas time. She was giving a neighbor that lived across the street to give them a present. The family went to the hospital, but Bree stayed at home. She washed the blood from the street with a hose. She felt better after that. This is the first and only time she's ever told this to anyone. Zach tells Bree that he knows why his mom killed herself. He told her it was something he did. He fights with Bree (verbally) then leaves. Bree invites Zach over for dinner again, this time with a purpose. Gaby puts a blouse in Mama's bag so that she would be alone with John. Rex calls Bree to go to dinner with him. She cancelled her dinner plans with Zach. Susan and the police officer are on their date. They start their date on his shift. They check people's police reports on her old bullies. Lynette tells Tom that she has sacrificed a lot for her kids and that he hasn't sacrificed anything for them yet. She silently gives Tom the idea to sell his boat. Susan finds the out that the officer didn't send the screwdriver in for printing. She calls him a Karl in disguise and leaves him while they're in the wrong part of town. Zach breaks into Bree's house. Susan is mistaken by a hooker to be a hooker. Susan asks if she has change, instead she offers her to use her cellphone. She calls Julie for help. Zach broke into the Van De Kamp's house to decorate for Christmas. Paul goes into the house extremely mad at Zach. Mike saves Susan from the corner. Juanita tells Gaby that she married Diego when she was 16 and that he beat her. Shen then prayed to God to help her out of her problem and found out she was pregnant with Carlos. He was her pride and joy. Then Diego came home drunk when Carlos was 4 and beat him. Juanita made sure that he would never harm her or Carlos again. Susan and Mike kiss for the first time. Paul and Zach have their third fight of the week. Mike and Susan start dating. Bree sees Paul and Zach leaving. Trivia * Although credited, Nicollette Sheridan (Edie Britt) does not appear in this episode. * The episode title Come in, Stranger comes from a Johnny Cash song of the same name. * Lynette's actions in this episode, in particular giving a hefty donation in exchange for her son's to attend private school, drew parallels in 2019 when Felicity Huffman was arrested as part of the College Admissions Scandal. Huffman pleaded guilty to paying $15,000 to improve her child's SAT score, and has been sentenced to 14 days in jail. Marc Cherry and Eva Longoria also wrote letters in support of their former co-worker during her trial. Bloopers While discussing Mrs. Frome’s break-in, Bree tells Rex that she would like for him to spend the night at home because it is the first time in 17 years that she will be all alone in their house, while their kids are also gone for the weekend (10:19), and he’s spending his nights in a motel since they’re in marriage counseling. The series begins with Mary Alice’s 2004 suicide, which would mean that, the Van De Kamps have lived on Wisteria Lane since 1987. Video de:Eindringlinge fr:1x05 pl:1.05 Come in, Stranger ro:Sezonul 1/Episodul 05 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:TV-PG